For the First Time
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: Gwen wasn't always so sure about her new life till she meet new guy. One shot LancelotGwen Modern day


**For the First time**

**Notes: This my part of art trade with my friend Katie :iconfapingmualn: This Modern day LanceGwen one shot. Base off SPN as well so has that vibe too it. Enjoy ^_^**

**Declaimer: I dont own bbc merlin**

Gwen pulls her hair back as she looks triedly down at the books. She been researching for what seem like hours. She rubs her face as she gets off the chair to go get herself some more ice tea.

The Emrys boys would be out of town till thier latest hunt was over with. Something about werewolfs. She herself didn't hunt much she she did give out all the info that they needed.

Much as she loved Gwaine and Merlin, this quite alone time with nice too. She had to admit that. Gave her time with her thoughts and work. All there was herself and Merlin's overly hyper puppy Bruce.

Bruce for that momment was rather quite, just sleeping in small ball in the doggy bed Merlin had made for him. It was odd really to see that dog quite but in peacefull way.

Gwen smiled at Bruce as she walks out to get some more ice tea. She pours it into glass and brings the glass to her lips. She pauses when she hears knock on the door. She frowns. Who could that be? No one knew of this hide out other then Leon and the brothers course. Neither of them would knock. The boys had a key and Leon would zap in since he was angel.

Gwen grabs the dagger Merlin had gave her and slowlly makes her way to the door.

Gwen breaths deeply and did her best not to shake. " Its not that demon" She mutters to herself. " This place is sealed so no demon could enter..Leon made it that way".

Gwen places a hand on the door knob. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and she was breathing deeply to clam herself.

"Who's there?" She asked and tried to sound brave but she was failing.

" Its Lance Du Lac" a male voice says.

"Im sorry but I don't know anyone by that name" Gwen says and bit her lip.

"You must be Gwen Thomas" the male spoke.

" Who told you?" Gwen asked and frowns. This guy knew her name. He could be demon trying to trick her. " You should go away sir, I have rock salt gun" she lied.

" Please, Im not here to harm you" Lance says to her.

"I don't know that"Gwen tells him.

"Gwaine Emrys sent me here to watch out for you" he told her. " Call Gwaine if its help"

"Okay...I will " Gwen frowns. She wanted to believe him she did. Did sound like sound like something Gwaine would do. She quickly dails Gwaine's number.

"Yea?" Gwaine says once he answered after the thrid ring.

" Gwaine did you send man by the name Lance Du Lac?" Gwen asked him. She bit down worriedly on her lower lip. It was bad habit of hers when she was scared or worried.

"Yea I did, I should have called you to tell you" Gwaine tells her." I'm sorry about that Gwen".

" It gave me heart attack Gwaine"Gwen frowns and sighs. "Okay thank you Gwaine"

"Your welcome Gwen, I have to go" Gwaine nods." Don't worry Lance is good guy, I work with him for while when Merlin was in college."

"Thanks again"Gwen says feeling better about this Du lac guy now. " Bye Gwaine".

Gwen unlocks the door slowly and throws holy water in his face to be safe and when nothing happen, she sighs. " Sorry... I had to be safe" she tells him.

"Its fine, Im use to that" Lance chuckles and rubs his wet face.

Gwen just steps aside as she allows Lance to walk inside the hide out. She places the dagger on the small table and quitely watchs Lance.

"You don't trust me do you" Lance says as he looks at her." I promise you Gwen, I will not bring harm to you".

"Im sorry" Gwen says and sighs." Ive been through lot ,enough to make anyone jumpy".

"Gwaine has told me you havn't been in this life long" Lance states." I cant blame you for feeling this way".

" Does one ever get use to this?" Gwen asked and blinks. She wonders if he was another hunter.

" Yes and no" Lance tells her." You don't fully but people like Gwaine and Merlin grew up in it so was all they knew".

" The poor guys" Gwen frowns and looks down. " That is no life for children".

"I agree, but it was all they ever knew, so sadly they didnt know anything else" Lance says.

Gwen frowns." They never told me that" She says and looks back up at him. " Oh how rude of me, would you like to sit down? I have just made some ice tea".

"That would be nice thanks" Lance says as he follows Gwen out to the den. He takes seat down at the couch. He watches as Gwen leaves the den rather quickly. She seem bit jumpy still.

Gwen soon comes back and hands him glass of ice tea with her hand shaking still. "Here" She tells him and sat down in arm chair with her own ice tea.

"Thank you Gwen" Lance says and took sip of the ice tea. He watches her. She was rather pretty, he thought. He smiled softly at her. "Merlin tells me you use to be a college student".

"Oh yes I was studying physic, but this not what I thought my life would be" Gwen says. "Funny how life works".

" Life surely does throw you threw loops sometimes" Lance nods.

"What about you? Are you a..."Gwen looks down and then at her drink."Uh...".

"Hunter? No but my line of work is pretty much the same, expect we dont hunt down demons and werewolfs".

" What do you hunt down?" Gwen asked with her eyes lock on him.

" Oh well for one Dragons" Lance tells her." Gwaine and Merlin took down some dragons once I hear".

"Yes they have" Gwen nods." They werent that dino looking fire breathing thing..".

"They nothing like what history says they were" Lance nods." They are like most monsters they take human fourm and well you know dangerous".

"Forgive me, I always thought this whole world of hunting and what you do is crazy, I wouldn't believe it if I havent meant a demon myself".

"I know how you feel, I thought the same thing at frist" Lance nods. " I Thought they were all nuts".

" Now I can't get out of it"Gwen sighs. " But Merlin says they do save people so thats good ".

" Its all worth it in the end" Lance agrees.

"I suppose so" Gwen shurgs. " Just never what I thought for my life, I always thought I finish school, get married to Mister right and have kids... Maybe Im being bit selffish".

"No not at all" Lance tells her and sips his ice tea. " I feel the same way most of the time" He blushes. " As Im sure Gwaine and Merlin do too but never say it out loud".

Gwen nods. She glances up at the clock on the wall." Oh my look its nearly ten" She says. "Shall I find bed for you for when your tried".

"That would be nice thanks, I can help" Lance says and stood up and offers her his hand to pull her up to her feet.

"Thanks" Gwen says and blushes.

" Your welcome Gwen" Lance smiled at her. "After you course".

Gwen finds herself turning light shade of pink. She leads Lance down the long hall way till she reach empty guest room. That was small but it was still look comfortable.

"How will this do?" Gwen asked him.

"This will do fine thank you" Lance said and he glances inside the room. He looks back at her." I do not mean be rude, but I am rather tried, but it was so nice chatting with you and meeting you".

"You too" Gwen blushes." Good Night Mr. Du Lac".

"Please call me Lance" Lance tells he warmly.

"Good Night then Lance" Gwen blushes and smiled softly at the man.

" Good night lovely Gwen, sweet dreams" Lance leans down and takes her hand. He gently kisses it. " Remember if you need me I will be right here".

"Why thank you " Gwen smiled as she turns to go.

"Sleep well" Lance adds in before shutting the door.

Gwen sighs happily and smiled. She made her own way towards the bedroom she was useing. Gwen shuts the door and sighs happily. She calls Gwaine." Hey Gwaine, Thanks" She says.

"Yea I thought you would like him" Gwaine smiled." Good night Gwen"

"Good night you big softie" Gwen giggles and hangs up. She soon gets ready for bed and lays down in the bed for the night.


End file.
